


A Cop's Brutal Punishment

by Candyheart6



Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Anger, Clit, Eating, F/M, Fingering, Forced, Fucking, Handcuffs, Kissing, Moaning, Pain, Pissed off Rafael, Screaming, Sexting, chocking, dick - Freeform, love bite, pain and pleasure, punish, pussy, smirking, sofa, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Olivia made a simple mistake, but she didn't know what this mistake will cause her ;)





	A Cop's Brutal Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing fanfics for my favourite TV shows characters.  
> By the way I know Rafael will NEVER do this to Olivia!  
> #BARSON FOREVER!  
> Please leave a comment, kudos and ENJOY :)

Rafael came into the SVU department looking hot and sexy. His brown hair was gelled up and put to a side. He wore red suspenders and black blazer and suit with black shoes. He shaved his moustache and beard and looked hot and cute all at the same time. He came into the building with his head held high and he walked towards Carisi and gave him a file that he had forgotten yesterday in his office. Carisi replied, "Thank you." 

Olivia walked into her the building and at that moment, Rafael was leaving when Rafael jokingly whistled at her and said, "look who's here, the ice queen, who never seems to smile." This joke made everyone laugh, but then she said something that got everyone shocked. She said it out loud, so other cops could hear as well, she goes, "well ADA Rafael Barba, at least I don't do sexting and mistakenly send it to the wrong person at 3 in the morning." After Olivia realised what she accidentally said, she quickly went into her office and shut the door behind her, leaving a lot of cops staring and laughing at Rafael. Rafael was pissed and embarrassed as fuck, he just walked out of the SVU building. He was thinking to himself how he would face his colleagues and friends again after what Olivia said in there. He thought that Olivia promised him that she wouldn't tell anyone about that incident. So he decided to take revenge by roughly punishing her in the night. 

That night, Olivia Benson was in her office finishing off some paper works that she was behind on that she needed to be be finished ASAP. She was alone in her office, well the only one in the whole SVU department. The rest of her colleagues have either gone home to their children or husband/wife or even to their boyfriend/girlfriend. Since there was no one in the building, she decided to take off her black blazer as she was feeling warm. She also took off her black stiletto shoes and, put her feet on top of her desk. She switched on some music and was doing her paper works. When all of a sudden there was a loud knock on the door. She moved her legs from the desk and, asked the person to come in. When she saw who it was she was surprised and shocked.

Rafael was standing in her office, with his eyes proper red and staring at Olivia Benson angrily. His black blazer was nowhere to be seen. Also some of his shirt buttons was undone. And for some reason he had some handcuffs out and was holding it on his right hand, and was coming towards her in slow and dangerous steps. Olivia got scared and kept on moving backwards, until she hit the wall. For the first time ever in her life she was too scared to look at Rafael directly in the eye. She tried to look around to distract herself and quietly said, "Rafael, what are you, doing here at this time in my office?" Rafael didn't say nothing at first, he just kept on staring at her angrily. Then he moved both his arms and trapped Olivia. She was really frightened now and even wanted to cry. She moved her neck to the right and still didn't look at him.

Rafael then moved his handcuffs from his right hand and slowly moved his right hand away and, handcuffed her wrists tightly. Olivia was terrified and was in pain, she didn't know what Rafael would do to her, and why he was doing it. But then she remembered this after incident, and what she accidentally said to Rafael in front of everyone. She somehow managed to move her neck, and look up towards him. And say, "Rafael, if this is about the incident that happened today, I am really sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It accidentally slipped out of my mouth. Please forgive me." But this time, Rafael looked directly at her eyes in anger and yelled at her and said, "because of your fucking stupid mistake, I can't face my friends and colleagues and talk to them in the same way again. Just because I said a stupid joke about you, your tight pussy couldn't take it, and you just told everyone about an incident that happened a few days ago. Now I am going to punish you so brutally that you wish you didn't open your fucking mouth."

As soon as Olivia heard that she knew exactly what he was going to do, and she got really scared and terrified. Her hands were sweating, and her breathing got heavy. She looked at Rafael and said, "I am really sorry Rafael, I honestly said that by accident, and please don't do this, please don't hurt me.' Rafael didn't listen to any of that, he just went down and picked her up with one arm, and carried her to the sofa and laid her down flat. He then came closer to her and captured her lips in a rough and brutal kiss. She tried to turn her head away from him, but he just roughly grabbed her neck with one hand and with the other hand he tightly grabbed both her small wrists and continued kissing her. Olivia actually moaned in pain, and that turned Rafael on. He then removed all his clothes, and forcefully removed Olivia's clothes as well. Olivia was left with only her black bra and matching panties. She was embarrassed, shy and scared. Rafael then got on top of her and went to her neck and started to kiss it roughly, leaving a love bite there. He then went down, and started to tease her boobs. She slowly responded to his touch, but tried not to show it that much, he slowly removed her bra and dropped it on the floor. He then started to tease Olivia's nipples, before sucking them roughly and biting them slowly. He then moved onto her other breast and did the same. Olivia could not stop herself from moaning she closed her eyes and arched her head back and moaned in pain and pleasure. She stopped fighting and being scared, she relaxed and enjoyed it. 

But this time she didn't mind if he knew. Rafael smirked at the reaction of Olivia, and he released her wrists. Then he moved onto his next task. He went down on her while, planting kisses on each part of her body. Rafael slowly circled her pussy with his two fingers on top of her panties until she really became wet. While Olivia moaning in pleasure. He took off her panties, and dropped that on the floor. And got his two fingers and roughly pushed it inside her tight pussy, and started to finger her. By this time Olivia's face and her chest turned red. She arched her head back and swore in pain and pleasure and moaned loudly. Rafael then sucked her pussy slowly at first, then went roughly and fast when he found her clit. Olivia moaned loudly and tried to grab onto Rafael's head to keep him at that right place. But obviously he smirked and stopped. 

He made Olivia drop down on her knees and suck his huge dick. At first she didn't feel like it, but then Rafael grabbed her head and her hair roughly and, made her open her mouth which she did. He pushed her head towards his huge cock, and she started to suck it slowly. She couldn't fit all of it in her mouth because it was too big. But somehow she managed to fit half of it in. She was chocking in pain, and he was smirking and got turned on even more. Rafael then made Olivia stand up and laid her on her back on the sofa. He got his huge dick and, at first he put it in slowly and got it out. Olivia moaned in pain and pleasure. But the second time he put it in, he shoved his dick roughly inside her tight pussy. And Olivia moaned loudly, and swore, she arched her head back in pain and pleasure. And her chest and face turned even red. Rafael moved really fast up and down. And was smirking on her reaction. He kissed her roughly to shut her moans. Olivia tried to hold Rafael's back while he was fucking her, she managed to do it, while she had handcuffs on her wrists. He fucked her for a couple of minutes. Before Olivia turned him over and started to fuck him. He then shot his cemen inside Olivia, and asked her, "are you going to cum now?" she replied, "Yes." Olivia Olivia came straight after he asked her. She relaxed after that, and said quietly, "Rafael I am really sorry of what I did to you today, I should not have said that. And your right it's because of my tight pussy I couldn't take it and I accidentally said that." Then Rafael smiled and replied, "It's alright, Olivia, don't worry, they can't say shit to me and, plus they would forget this by tomorrow. Also I am especially sorry for what I said to you. I should not have said that especially in front of everyone." They both smiled and kissed each other passionately.

The next day, Olivia Benson came into the precinct and smiled at everyone and saw Rafael there as well, so she walked up to him and hugged him tightly, and apologised for what she said. Rafael smiled and hugged her back and did something unexpected, he kissed her passionately in front of everyone. And asked her out, and she said yes. Everyone was shocked and speechless. He then took her hand and both walked out of the precinct smiling and smirking.


End file.
